Best Friends?
by LittleMissBravery
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. People often mistook them for a couple. He had always had a crush on her,but she just wanted to be friends. TROYELLA ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. People often mistook them for a couple. He had always had a crush on her,but she just wanted to be friends. TROYELLA!**

**A/N: This is my eighth ****High School Musical Fanfic**** and I would really appreciate it if you readers gave me feedback. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor McKessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**P.S: I do not own any characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends?<strong>

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock went off,waking Troy Bolton from his dreams. He rolled over and looked at it. The glowing green numbers read 6:00. He groaned and sat up,getting ready for another day of school. Troy didn't mind going to school,in fact he liked it. But seeing guys flirt with his best friend,Gabriella Montez,made him sick. Of course,he would never tell her that. He would just put on a smile and pretend that it wasn't killing him from the inside out.

He took a shower and changed. As he was drying his hair,he started to think about his best friend. Gabriella Montez. She had long,dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She could make him smile without trying. He felt whole when she was there beds him. Basically,Gabriella was his otter half. His Gabby.

He smiled,just thinking about her. His heart beat faster as he thought about holding her to him,stroking her soft hair.

Troy shook hie head,_Forget it,Bolton_,he thought,_She won't ever love you back. Just be grateful you're best friends with her._

He sighed heavily and went downstairs.

His mom,Lucille,smiled at him warmly,"There you are. I was just about to go and get you. Are you okay?"

Troy rolled his eyes,"I'm fine,Mom."

His dad,Jack,chuckled,"Don't baby him,Lucille. He's 16,almost 17."

"I know,"She replied."But he's always going to be my baby."

Troy exchanged amused glances with his dad.

Jack checked his watch,"Chad should be here any second."

As if on cue,Troy's other best friend,Chad Danforth,burst through the door,"Hello,my other family!"

Lucille greeted him,"Good mooring,Chad. Would you like some pancakes?"

Troy grinned,"You know his answer is always yes,Mom."

Chad answered,"Hey,it's not my fault my parents are gone and can't feed me."

"You can feed yourself!"

In reply,Chad just stuffed a pancake in his mouth. Troy rolled his eyes again.

Then,Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross cruised through the door.

Jason grinned,"Thought we'd find you here,Chad."

Chad nodded,"I'm always here."

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted them.

Troy said,"That's mine,"He ran upstairs and answered it,"Hello?"

A sweet voice replied,"Hey."

Troy grinned,"Hey,Gabby."

"Are you still picking me up for school?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in 10."

"Great. Bye,Wildcat."

"Bye,Gabby."

She hung up and he grabbed his backpack.

Troy said,"I'm gonna pick up Gabby now."

Chad frowned,"What about us?"

"Find another ride. You guys can't all fit in my truck."

Jack grinned,"I'll take you guys."

Jason replied,"Thanks,Coach."

Troy left.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later he arrived in front of the Montez house.<p>

Gabriella peered through her window and saw his beat up truck. She grabbed her schoolbag and hurried downstairs.

She called,"Bye,Mom. See you after school!"

Mrs Montez replied,"Have fun!"

Gabriella left her house and walked across her lawn. Troy opened the door for her.

She smiled,"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He drove off,"So,Gabby,how'd you sleep?"

"Very well,thank you. Did Chad raid your kitchen again?"

"Yeah,but that's not new."

They laughed softly together.

Troy thought,_Wow. She looks so beautiful today. Maybe I should compliment her._

He cleared his throat,"You look really pretty today."

Gabriella smiled sweetly,"Thank you,Troy."

_Uh-oh. She called me Troy. She never calls me Troy. It's always Wildcat. I hope she isn't mad I complimented her. Crap,she asked me something but I didn't hear her. Stop thinking,Bolton._

Troy asked,"Sorry,what did you say?"

She repeated,"I said,I thought you had practice today?"

"It was canceled. Dad has a meeting. I would've lead practice but he thought we deserved a break,"_Shut up,Troy. Stop talking. You're just talking stupid. She doesn't care what Dad said. Ugh!_

"Oh,"Was her reply.

_Great job,Troy. Very impressive. Not._

Gabriella was oblivious to his thinking,"I already bought tickets for your championships."

He grinned,"Wow. You're all prepared."

"I try,"She giggled.

Troy praised himself,_Nice._

* * *

><p>To his relief,they arrived at school. Troy parked next to Sharpay Evans pink convertible car. They got out. Gabriella's best friends,Taylor McKessie,Sharpay,Martha Cox,and Kelsi Neilson,surrounded her immediately.<p>

Troy waved at Gabriella and headed inside. He made his way towards his locker where the other guys and Ryan Evans stood,talking to each other.

Ryan grinned,"Hey,Troy."

"Hey,man. What's up?"

"Nothing,really."

"Yeah,same here."

Then the bell rang,interrupting their conversation.

Zeke sighed,"Let's go before we get another detention."

They laughed and went to Mrs Darbus's class.

While she was talking about nonsense,Troy was thinking,_C'mon,dude. If you want her,you gotta be more smooth. You can't talk about you. You have talk about her. Girls like that._

He saw Gabriella giggling with her friends,_She really is beautiful,_he though wistfully.

Mrs Darbus broke his thoughts,Now,class,we have a new student. Her name is Nicole Aarons."

Nicole smiled,"Actually,I go by Nikki."

She had white blond hair and green eyes.

All the guys leaned forward. In their minds,she was pure gorgeousness.

Chad leaned across the aisle and whispered to Troy,"That is one hot chick."

Troy didn't think so. He thought she was wearing to much make up and very little clothing. _Gabriella is way prettier_,he said to himself.

Mrs Darbus said,"Well,Nicole,you may sit in an empty desk."

She sat right behind Troy.

* * *

><p>At lunch,Troy sat in his usual spot next to Gabriella and asked her,"How was your morning?"<p>

"It was good,other than the fact that I have that Nicole girl in everyone of my classes."

"That sucks. I can tell you don't like her."

She frowned in disgust,"What's to like about her? She wears way too much makeup and need s to wear more clothes."

Troy grinned,"That's what I was thinking when I frost saw her."

She giggled,"Great minds think alike."

He laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it good? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. People often mistook them for a couple. He had always had a crush on her,but she just wanted to be friends. TROYELLA!**

**A/N: This is my eighth ****High School Musical Fanfic**** and I would really appreciate it if you readers gave me feedback. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor McKessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**P.S: I do not own any characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends?<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Troy,Chad,Zeke,and Jason went to basketball practice.

Coach Bolton shouted,"Okay,guys,start warming up!"

The team started stretching.

Zeke asked,"What do you guys think of the new girl?"

Jason answered,"She's hot."

Chad agreed,"That's what I first thought."

Troy said,"She wears too much makeup."

"C'mon,dude,"Chad countered,"Who cares about that?"

Jason said,"Besides wearing too much makeup,do you think she's hot,Troy?"

He shook his head,"Nah. I don't think she's hot."

Zeke's mouth dropped open,"How could you not think she's hot?"

Troy shrugged.

Mr Bolton interrupted them,"Let's go over those drills I taught you guys yesterday."

They spent the rest of the hour practicing those drills nonstop. Before they knew it,it was time to go.

Chad laughed,"No offense,Troy,but you don't have a good taste in girls."

The other guys laughed too.

Troy rolled his eyes,a bit annoyed,"Whatever. See you tomorrow."

He turned and left.

Chad called,"Wait,Troy,what about our rides?"

He,Zeke,and Jason chased after their friend.

Troy got in his truck and drove off.

* * *

><p>He stopped in front of Gabriella's house. She was in the front yard,doing her homework.<p>

She smiled when she saw Troy.

He grinned back,"Hey,Gabby."

"Hey,Wildcat. What brings you here?"

"Your charm,"Troy laughed."

Gabriella giggled,"Really..what brought you here?"

"I don't know. Your my best friend. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"It's the best."

Troy smiled and thought,_I should tell her my feelings. Who knows. Maybe she'll like me back. Yeah,it doesn't hurt to ask._

He was about to open his mouth when Mrs Montez called Gabriella in.

Gabriella stood up,"You wanna come in?"

Troy shook his head,"I should be heading home."

She nodded and turned to go inside.

He called,"Gabby?"

She faced him and smiled,"Yes?"

The as a pause before he said,"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Gabriella replied,"Okay."

Troy left. He told himself,_Chicken. You are such a baby,Troy Bolton._

Troy entered his house.

Lucille said,"Hello,Troy. How was school?"

"It was….okay. I'm gonna be upstairs if you need anything."

She nodded and he went upstairs to start his homework.

Gabriella texted him,_Hey,Wildcat. How r u_

He grinned and texted back_,Didnt we just talk_

_Ya…lol…_,Was her response.

_Im good btw. how r u_

_good. wat did u wanna say_

_it was nothin_

She texted,_u sure?_

Troy texted back,_ya dont worry_

_ok.c u 2morrow_

Troy sighed and out his phone away. _At this rate,Bolton,you'll never tell her how you feel_,he thought gloomily to himself.

It was around 10 pm when Troy finished his homework.

Gabriella texted him,_Hey. our prob asleep but moms takin me 2 skool 2morrow. i have a doctors appointment. c u at later._

Troy didn't reply.

Chad called him.

He picked up,"Hey."

"Hey,Hoops. Can you give me a ride?"

"Sure. I'll be there around 7:15."

"Thanks,man,"Chad hung up.

Troy thought confidently,_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell her how I feel. Doesn't matter what she says,I will tell her I love. No distractions. No chickening out. No babies. You can do this Troy Bolton._

Then he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Jack shook him awake,"Troy. You slept through your alarm."<p>

Troy opened his eyes and sat up. The room spun and he sank back against his pillows,groaning.

His dad asked,concerned,"Troy,are you okay?"

He coughed,"I'm fine."

"You're running a fever. You are definitely staying home."

"But I have to-"

Jack interrupted,"You are staying home,"Then he left.

Troy groaned,then coughed.

The day passed slowly for Troy. He kept getting texts from Chad,Zeke,Jason,and Ryan but he ignored them. He was only waiting for texts from Gabriella,but to his disappointment,he received none.

He thought,_What if she decided not to be friends because she knew I was going to tell her what I thought of her. What if she hates me. What if she's hurt somewhere and I'm not there. What if she doesn't care about me anymore and maybe that's why she's not texting me._

Then he thought logically,_This is Gabby I'm thinking about. She won't stop being friends with me. And if she's hurt,she has the gang. Plus,Gabby will always care about me._

Troy smiled,remembering the first time they met. It was in kindergarten.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_5 year old Troy was playing with blocks when he saw a little girl crying._

_He walked up to her,"Why are you cwying?"_

_She sniffled,"I miss my mommy!"_

_"Its okway. I miss my mommy too. Want bwocks?"He offered his blocks to her._

_The little girl rubbed her eyes and nodded._

_Troy said proudly,"I Twoy."_

_"I Gabwiewa."_

_Flashback Ended_

* * *

><p>Troy chuckled and sighed. It was 3:05. School had just gotten out.<p>

Gabriella called him,"Oh my gosh! You'll never guess what happened!"

Troy grinned,"What happened?"

"Greg White just asked me out! Ahhhhh!"

He frowned,"Wait,who?"

She explained,"Greg White. I've had a crush on him since 6th grade and he just asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes,of course! This is the best day ever!"

Troy's heart sank. He wanted to scream,_Gabby. I'm supposed to be with you. We're supposed to be together. I love you,Gabby!_

But he just settled with,"I'm happy for you,Gabby. He's a really nice guy."

"Well,I gotta go. Talk to you later,Troy,"She hung up.

He sighed heavily,"Bye,Gabby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the best chapter,but what did you think? Gabby has a boyfriend and it isn't Troy. Uh-oh. What do you think's gonna happen? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. People often mistook them for a couple. He had always had a crush on her,but she just wanted to be friends. TROYELLA!**

**A/N: This is my eighth ****High School Musical Fanfic**** and I would really appreciate it if you readers gave me feedback. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor McKessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**Recap: Troy was about to tell Gabriella his true feelings for her before she said she has a boyfriend.**

**P.S: I do not own any characters. Except Nicole Aarons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends?<strong>

**Chapter 3**

_"Well,I gotta go. Talk to you later,Troy,"She hung up._

_He sighed heavily,"Bye,Gabby."_

Troy exhaled and collapsed on his bed. He couldn't get it through his mind. Greg White,holding his Gabby. Talking with his Gabby. Laughing with his Gabby. Dancing with his Gabby. Holding his Gabby. Worst of all,kissing his Gabby. He shuddered at the idea.

He thought gloomily to himself,_Now you can't tell her your feelings,Bolton. She might think you're jealous,which you are,and will get angry with you and that will ruin your friendship with her. Now you us have to make sure nothing is off with you or else people will think and that is not good._

Troy shook his head and took a shower before going to bed.

The next day he went to school. People greeted him as usual. He put on a fake smile and greeted them back.

Troy walked towards Gabriella's locker,"Hey,Gabby."

She smiled,"Hey,Troy. How are you?"

"I'm good,"_Wait,did she just call me Troy. What's going on here? She usually calls me Wildcat!_

Greg appeared,slinging an arm over Gabriella's shoulders,"Hey,Bolton."

"Hey,"_Jerk. Stealer. Hate you. Whoa,calm down,Bolton. It's not his fault. Don't be mad at him. You're better than that._

Greg told his girlfriend,"Listen,there's a party over at my house tomorrow night. You free?"

Gabriella giggled,"Of course I am."

"Great. I'll just give you a ride after school. Sound cool?"

"Definitely."

He smiled,"Awesome. I have to go to football practice. See you later,babe."

She gave him a light kiss on the cheek,"Bye."

Greg grinned and left with his friends.

Troy smiled weakly,"I'll see you later."

Gabriella was still looking after Greg,"Uh-huh. Bye."

He left with a heavy heart._She didn't even hug me. She always hugs me every morning_,he thought,_Oh no! She didn't even call,asking for a ride._

Troy walked towards his locker,lost in thought.

Then Nicole Aarons stopped in front of him and flirted,"Hey,cutie."

He answered,"Hi,Nicole."

"Wanna come to my house tonight. We could…have fun,"She tilted her head,smiling slyly.

"No thanks,"He walked away,leaving her dumbstruck with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry,the chapter is so short. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. People often mistook them for a couple. He had always had a crush on her,but she just wanted to be friends. TROYELLA!**

**A/N: This is my eighth ****High School Musical Fanfic**** and I would really appreciate it if you readers gave me feedback. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor McKessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**Recap: Troy's hurt that Gabriella has a boyfriend an it isn't him. Nicole asked Troy out but he refused.**

**P.S: I do not own any characters. Except Nicole Aarons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends?<strong>

**Chapter 4**

_Then Nicole Aarons stopped in front of him and flirted,"Hey,cutie."_

_He answered,"Hi,Nicole."_

_"Wanna come to my house tonight. We could…have fun,"She tilted her head,smiling slyly._

_"No thanks,"He walked away,leaving her dumbstruck with anger._

Chad walked up to Troy,"Did the school's hottest chick ask you out and you said no?"

Troy shrugged,"Yeah. So what?"

"Hello! She's super hot!"

"I'm just not interested in her,Chad."

"Okay,"He paused,then continued,"So,who are you interested in?"

He shook his head,"No one,anymore."

"Who were you interested on before?"

"I doesn't matter."

Chad frowned,"Come on,dude. I'm your best friend. I need to know these things."

Troy grinned,despite his glum mood,"Okay. I'll tell you. But swear you won't tell anyone. Not even Zeke or Jason."

"I swear."

"I used to like Gabby. But now she has a boyfriend and if I tell her my feelings,she'll think I'm jealous."

Chad nodded,"Just tell her anyways,man. At least she'll know what you think of her,even if she is mad."

"I don't know."

"Just do whatever you wanna do,man. I'm here for you."

Troy smiled,"Thanks,Chad."

They went to class.

Troy was doodling on his notebook,not listening to a word his history teacher was saying. _Maybe Chad's right. Maybe I should tell Gabby._

Then he shook his head,_No,don't tell her. She'll just end up mad and I don't want that._

The history teacher asked,"Troy? What's the answer?"

Troy guessed,"Um,1987."

She nodded,"Very good."

He sighed in relief.

Chad exchanged amused glances with Zeke and Jason.

Then Gabriella handed him a piece of paper,_Hey._

Troy wrote back,_Hey._

_You okay?_

_Yeah. I need to tell you something after school. It's important._

_Sure. Meet me at my house…my window's open._

Troy grinned and nodded.

Gabriella smiled back.

Taylor tapped Gabriella on the shoulder and whispered teasingly,"Stop flirting. You have a boyfriend."

She blushed but didn't deny it,much to Taylor's surprise.

Zeke passed Troy a note,_Stop flirting,captain._

Troy shot him a glare and wrote,_I wasn't flirting._

He stifled a snicker,_Sure you weren't._

Jason joined in,_Use protection._

Chad suppresed a laugh.

Troy felt his cheeks redden.

The bell rang,signaling the end of class

Chad,Zeke,and Jason burst out in noisy laughter.

Troy climbed through Gabriella's window.

Gabriella smiled,"what did you want to say?"

Troy took a deep breath,"We've been best friends for a long time. You probably won't feel the same,but I want you to know,I'm in love with you Gabby. I've always loved you ever since I first met you. I…I just wanted you to know that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. What will Gabriella say? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were best friends. People often mistook them for a couple. He had always had a crush on her,but she just wanted to be friends. TROYELLA!**

**A/N: This is my eighth ****High School Musical Fanfic**** and I would really appreciate it if you readers gave me feedback. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you!**

**Characters: Troy Bolton,Gabriella Montez,Chad Danforth,Taylor McKessie,Zeke Baylor,Sharpay Evans,Jason Cross,Martha Cox,Ryan Evans,and Kelsi Nielson**

**Recap: Troy told Gabriella he loved her. What will she say?**

**P.S: I do not own any characters. Except Nicole Aarons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Friends?<strong>

**Chapter 5**

_Troy climbed through Gabriella's window._

_Gabriella smiled,"what did you want to say?"_

_Troy took a deep breath,"We've been best friends for a long time. You probably won't feel the same,but I want you to know,I'm in love with you Gabby. I've always loved you ever since I first met you. I…I just wanted you to know that."_

Gabriella stared at him,at a loss for words.

He said anxiously,"Gabby? Gabby,you okay?"

Then she smiled,"You love me?"

He nodded,worried,"Truly. I love you."

"I love you too."

He was shocked,"You-you do? But why did you go out with Greg?"

"I thought you would never love me so I went out with him as a distraction from you. Then I caught him kissing Nicole Aarons."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled,"I'm not."

He grinned and they hugged.

The next day,they entered the school,hand in hand. People stared at them in surprise.

Whispers followed them.

Taylor smiled at them,"Hey."

They chorused,"Hey."

Zeke grinned,"Are you sure you weren't flirting?"

The guys laughed.

Troy and Gabriella just ignored them and kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end. So cute they got together. What do you think? Please review**


End file.
